Is it Worth it?
by Naya.Paige
Summary: Eve and Michael are getting married! Everybodys excited about it. But then Claire starts to feel a little jelous because shane doesnt think he can ever get married. Can Claire give up her dreams of being a mother someday just for him? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Worth It?**

(Set 4 years after Glass Houses)

I stepped over the threshold of the glass house and was greeted by loud ear-piercing screams. My body went into panic mode but then I heard Eve squeal "Yes, Yes of course it's a yes!"

Well she definitely didn't sound panicked at all. Actually she sounded…..Happy, more than just happy, ecstatic. Ecstatic wasn't something people felt very often in Morganville.

I dropped my keys and backpack on the table next to the door and rushed into the living room where Michael and Eve where getting a little too comfortable.

I cleared my throat and Eve and Michael both jumped, which was kind of weird because Michael being a vampire should've heard me coming. He must have been pretty preoccupied with Eve not to notice.

"Oh My God, CB, guess what?" Eve jumped on me. I didn't even get time to guess before she screamed "WE'RE ENGAGED!"

"Seriously? Wow Eve that's great!" I said as she hugged me.

"Congratulations!" I said to Michael who was sitting in his arm chair snickering to himself. He just smiled at me while Eve bounced me up and down over and over again.

"Umm Eve, I get that your excited but could you put me down? I'm starting to get a bit dizzy." She let me go and went straight back to Michael. He looked into her eyes and kissed her so passionately I had to look away.

I felt a pang of something deep inside my stomach.

Was it jealousy? Not for Michael, Definitely not for Michael. He's like a big brother to me. Was it because he and Eve were getting married? Not that I was ready to start a family of my own yet anyway. I'm only twenty years old; I have my whole life ahead of me. Sure it was a life in a town full of vampires but that doesn't matter.

But when I was a little girl I had always dreamed of settling down some day with a husband and kids, two kids to be precise, one boy and one girl. I even had their names picked out, Emma Louise and Joshua Mathew. It's strange but that's still what I wanted. Even if it meant raising kids in Morganville- which I knew Shane was totally against.

"Where is Shane?" I asked as soon as I thought of him.

Right on cue, Shane stomped down the stairs, no shirt, and fresh from the shower. Water beads dropped down to his bare chest and he smiled when I saw me.

"Hey", he said casually, but somehow he even made that sound sexy.

"Hi", I said blushing as I thought of what our kids would look like. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, but then seemed to change his mind and came back for more.

I was falling into a dreamlike state when Michael cleared his throat. "Umm guys, we kind of have some news", he said, still smiling.

I pulled away as fast as I could, remembering that there were other people in the room and my hands were starting to roam places they really shouldn't with an audience watching.

I when tomato red and mumbled "sorry" as quietly as I could.

"You're so cute when you blush", Shane said, making me go even redder than I thought was possible.

"Oh my god Shane, Save it for later, we really do have news!" Eve yelled, but she was still smiling and you could tell she wasn't really mad.

"Well then tell it!" Shane said.

Eve squealed "We're getting married!"

"Wow guys that's…umm…great, I guess." He said with what was definitely fake enthusiasm.

"Well you sound excited! NOT! What's wrong with us getting married?" Eve said.

"Nothing it's just…. Well, I'm just not really into the whole marriage this. But that's just me, you guys are totally different." He tried to defend himself.

I couldn't believe it. Was marriage completely out if the question with Shane, because I'm not sure if I'm ok with that?

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Claire, come with?" Shane said, clearly wanting to get away.

I followed him into the kitchen. I knew that if I wanted to say something to him now would be the time. If I waited till tonight I don't know if I'd have enough will power to deny his totally kissable lips.

"So do you seriously never want to get married?" I asked, a little nervous of what he's answer might be.

"Come on, not you to? I'm sorry Claire but I've just never really liked the idea of marriage. It's just not in my cards." He said while opening the fridge and taking out week old chilly.

"What about me Shane, am I in your cards?" I was starting to get really, really angry. "Shane… I don't know if I can stay with you knowing that we're not going anywhere. I'm sorry". Tears started running down my cheeks. I rushed up stairs to my room where I slammed my door.

What just happened? Did I just brake up with Shane?


	2. happily ever after

**Is It Worth It? **

I woke up in my comfortable bed. The birds were chirping and the whether looked beautiful. But I on the other hand, was a mess.

I think it had only been around six o'clock when I'd run into my room last night, balling my eyes out. Somewhere between the endless sobs and nightmares- in which I was alone and childless- I must have fallen to sleep.

I had to talk to Shane. There's no way he'd be up yet but I just had to talk to him, tell him that what I said was stupid. I don't want to break up with him, Shane is the best thing in my life and…. I'm not sure I could live without him.

It took a while but finally I was able to detangle myself from the sheets and rush to Shane's room. But when I opened the door he wasn't there. AND THE BED WAS MADE! In the four years that I've lived here I don't think I have ever seen Shane's bed mad. Ok, that may be over exaggerating a little but the boy was a straight A slacker!

Confused, I walked down stairs to get some coffee. When I opened the kitchen door there was Shane in all his shirtless glory. He still took my breath away every time I saw him, especially when he was lacking in clothing.

"You're up", I said surprised and probably a little rudely.

"Never slept, listen, Claire I-"

I couldn't stand the space between us. Before he even finished talking I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I'm sorry Shane. I didn't mean it, what I said." Tears were silently falling down my rosy cheeks.

His arms automatically went around me. But then he let go, and my heart felt so empty I thought I might pass out.

Then he slid down onto one knee.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was he…. No he couldn't, could he?

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked, saying each word slowly.

"Claire you are the most important thing to me in my life. After my mum and sister died I… I never thought I'd have a family. But for you Claire I would do anything and I can't stand to lose you, so, would you….. Would you marry me?" It wasn't much but coming from Shane it was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard. All I wanted to do was jump into his arms screaming yes, yes a million time yes.

"No", I said with absolute certainty.

"No?" He asked, so shocked I think I even saw his eyes pop out of their sockets.

"No" I gave a little laugh "Shane, I never needed a proposal from you, I just needed to know that we were going somewhere." I said giggling.

"We can go anywhere you want." He said while standing up. **(Disclaimer: I got this little bit from one of my favourite episodes of Friends.)**

And then he kissed me. But it wasn't just a kiss, it was a promise.

~ The End ~


End file.
